Searching
by kyofan4u2c
Summary: Four years later, one of them is missing. Who took them? Why? TOKKA, slight Kataang


Welcome to my story, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avator, it belongs to Mike & Bryan.**

**12151215121512151215**

Four years have passed since the end of the 100 year war. Zuko was now the leader of the Fire Nation  
and married to Mai. Sokka and Katara have moved back home to live with Hakoda, and Toph had moved  
back home to Gaoling with her mother and father after he excepted her as she is and promised not try to keep her from fighting in the arena.

"Dad, I want to go visit my friends Sokka, Katara and Aang," Toph protested, "It's been four years and I miss them."

" Toph, it's so far away and there's a lot of dangerous people out there." her Dad replied.

" But Dad I really miss them," Toph protested.

" Ok, let me talk it over with your Mother and we'll see," said her Dad.

Toph being so upset and mad stomped her foot causing the whole house to shake then ran to her room.

' I'll show them I'm old enough to go by myself and I'll stop by Aang's on the way and see if he wants to come along.'

She then waited until everyone was asleep and slipped away into the night.

121512151215121512151251215

She had traveled the rest of the night and all  
day and was getting tired to she decided to stop for the night. She was awaken by the crumbling of leaves.

" Who's there, I know someone's out there." she yelled

She started to earthbend when suddenly " Toph, Toph, it's me Aang, stop don't attack."

"Oh Aang, I can't believe it's you, I was going my way to your house to see if you wanted to come with me to visit  
Sokka and Katara," replied Toph.

" That's weird, I was on my way to see you. I've got some great news. Katara and I are getting married and we want you to  
be there," Aang said with a smile on his face.

" That's great Aang, I knew you two would end up together, " said Toph. " How's Snoozles? I guess he and Suki are married by  
now," Toph asked while hoping his answer would be no.

" No Toph, they broke up a few months after you moved away, Suki left and no one has seen her since. Sokka is living in Ba Sing Se and working in Iroh's tea shop," Aang said.

" I knew it, I just knew Sokka wouldn't be happy with someone as stupid as her," Toph said with a happiness in her voice.  
" Why didn't Sokka and Katara come with you then?" she asked.

" Katara is busy getting ready for the wedding and Sokka couldn't leave his job. We're going to stop by and get him on the way  
back."

" Great, let's go, I can't wait to see them," said Toph.

" Appa will get us there before you know it,".said Aang.

They jumped on Appa and headed for Ba Sing Se.

1215121512151215121512151215

When they arrived they were surprised to see Katara running  
toward them.

" Aang, Sokka has disappeared and I can't find him anywhere," Katara said with a panic in her voice. " Oh Toph, I'm so happy  
you're here, I've missed you and I really could use your help searching for Sokka," Katara said giving Toph a hug.

" Calm down Katara we'll find him," Toph said trying to assure her that everything would be alright. " Now take me to his  
apartment, maybe we can find a clue there."

Once inside Sokka's apartment they began searching for clues.

" What's this?" Toph says as she bends down and picks up a piece of metal.

" Oh no!" Katara says with a trembling voice. " It's a piece from one of Suki's fan, she must have taken him. She swore  
she would get revenge for him breaking up with you."

" That witch, if she's hurt him I'll make her regret the day she met me," Toph said, her voice filled with rage.

" She's probably taken him to Kyoshi Island," said Aang.

" Then what are we waiting for, let's go," said Toph.

They all got on Appa and headed for the island. Momo was so happy to see Toph that he sat on her shoulder all the  
way there.

1215121512151215121512151215

It was night when they finally reached the island which was best for it would be harder for them to be spotted.

"Follow me," whispered Katara, "I know where she lives."

Once at Suki's house, they decided to separate, that way they could cover more ground.

" Come on Aang, we'll check out the warrior training house, Toph you can start searching the house, " suggested Katara.

So Katara and Aang headed for the training house and Toph started her search in the house.

1215121512151215121512151215

As she was sneaking through the house she felt something on the floor, it was door that lead to a dungeon. Just as she entered the dungeon a  
large wooden box fell from the ceiling trapping her inside.

' Oh no' thought Toph, 'Momo was playing with my meteor bracelet and I forgot to get it back, how am I going to get out of here.'  
She could hear a noise outside the box.

" Well, well Toph, how does it feel to be trapped" A voice said from outside the box.

" Suki, I know that's you and you're going to be sooo sorry when I get out of here and what have you done to Sokka?  
Toph asked if a very angry voice. "If you've hurt him I'll make you pay with your life."

At that moment a door on top of the box opened and Sokka fell throw landing on Toph.

" Ouch, that hurt, get off of me, Toph screamed.

" Toph, wait its me Sokka," he said with a happiness in his voice, "I'm so happy to see you."

" I'm happy to 'see' too now please Snoozles, YOU'RE TOO HEAVY, GET OFF OF ME. We need to find a way out of here."

" Ok enough with the reunion, I will never let you two be together, I will destroy both of you first," screamed Suki.

" What's she so mad about?" Toph asked Sokka, but before he could say anything Suki screamed, " You want to know Toph, I'll  
tell you. You're the reason Sokka broke up with me."

" I wasn't even here," Toph answered a little confused.

" You didn't have to be, you were in his heart, you have always been in his heart, that's why he could never love me," Suki said screaming so loud you could  
hear her all over the house.

She was screaming so loud she didn't notice Aang and Katara had slipped up behind her.

" SUKI," Aang yelled.

As Suki turned to see who it was Aang and Katara waterbended her so hard it threw her to the end of the long hallway.

" Toph, Sokka, are you guys ok," asked Katara.

" Yes we are, BUT GET US OUT OF HERE." They yelled at the same time.

" Stay here, we'll be right back, we don't want her to get away." replied Aang as they ran pass the box.

" Real cute Aang," Sokka yelled back "Like we can go anywhere, we're trapped."

" Sokka, what was Suki talking about when she said I was in your heart?" Toph asked with a smirk.

" I have no idea what she was talking about," replied Sokka

Toph while punching him yells, " Sokka this box is small, I can still feel that you are lying just by touching you."

" Calm down and I'll tell you. Everything Suki said was true, I love you Toph, I have loved you for so long."

" I love you too Sokka." Toph said as Sokka put his arms around her and they started to kiss when BAM the box fell apart and  
there stood Aang and Katara.

" I knew it, I told you Aang, they were in love but both of them too stubborn to admit it, Katara said holding Aang's hand and smiling.

" Enough of this mushy stuff, did you catch that monster," Toph asked, "She's going to be so sorry she messed with me."

" We have her tied up but let's take her to the leader of the island and let him punish her for kidnapping Sokka," Aang said  
trying to talk Toph out of earthbending her into space.

"Whatever, let's just get it over with," replied Katara, "Our wedding is in two days."

They took her to the leader of Kyoshi Island and after the he heard what she had done , sentenced her to 10 years  
in prison. They jumped on Appa and headed back to the Southern Water Tribe with Toph and Sokka sitting close together  
holding hands.

121512151215121512151215

When they arrived Sokka had to lead Toph around because she couldn't see where she was going because  
the whole place was make of ice.

It was the day of the wedding and Toph was helping Katara get ready when there was a knock on the door. It was Sokka.

" Toph, I need to speak to you a moment." said Sokka.

" Can't it wait until after the wedding? She asked

" No, it's really important and I need to speak to you right now." he replied back.

Once outside of Katara's room, Sokka took Toph hand.

" Toph you know how much I love you, I had wanted to tell you this along time ago but I felt you were too young but now it's  
time, Will you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

" Yes Sokka I will marry you, " answered back and was so excited she punched him so hard he flew into the wall.

" There one problem though, where will we live? You know I can't live here." Toph said with her lips trembling.

" I've already thought about that, once we're married he can live in Ba Sing Se and I can continue working in the tea shop and you can open up your very own fighting arena."

" That sounds perfect." Toph said while giving Sokka a punch on the arm.

So Aang and Katara were married and a month later so were Toph and Sokka. The four friends promised to always keep in touch  
so at least once a month they would get together usually hopping on Appa and flying through the blue skies. After all they had been  
through over the years they were all finally happy.

**12151215121512151215**

That's all, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
